


Pokemon Parody Episode 48: Teeth

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [48]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob returns the teeth that the Safari Warden somehow lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 48: Teeth

By the time they entered the Safari Zone, Bob had lost sight of the random stranger. He started to wander about the Safari Zone aimlessly until he remembered something about the Safari Zone in the game.   
"Can't I only take so many steps?" At this moment, he wished he could open the game menu and see how many more he could take, but, of course, he couldn't   
Giving up on his useless, single worry, he begun to walk on his way. Eventually, Bob found himself in the correct area. He quickly searched around and fond the teeth.   
Heading back to Fuchsia City, he begun to ponder something: Why did he think the teeth were golden? Obviously having no answer, he exited the Safari Zone. Somehow knowing were the warden lives, he entered his house.   
"Here's your teeth, Mr. Warden." Bob said, handing him the teeth.   
The warden quickly put the teeth in his mouth and spoke, "Thank you, kind sir. Now, beware the poison." The warden handed him 3 antidotes and the Surf HM. "Good luck." Suddenly, the warden and his house vanished.   
Shrugging, Bob walked towards the Fuchsia Gym.


End file.
